Miecz Armagedonu (Część 1)
Część 1 serii LEGO Ninjago: Miecz Armagedonu Uwaga Seria odbywa się po zakończeniu Święta Umarłych, jest kanoniczna do Przebudzenia Pierwszego Mistrza Spinjitzu oraz do Władców Czasu i nie jest kanoniczna do wszelkich późniejszych oficjalnych sezonów LEGO Ninjago. Prolog Wiadomo, że Pierwszy Mistrz Spinjitzu miał dwóch synów: Wu i Garmadona. Jednak nie byli to jego jedyni synowie. Mistrz miał również trzeciego syna, Farrela. Jako że dwóch starszych synów otrzymało moc Kreacji, twórca Spinjitzu postanowił najmłodszemu synowi dać moc wszystkich żywiołów, oprócz oczywiście wspomnianej wcześniej Kreacji. Gdy Farrel dorósł, Mistrz wyruszył z nim w podróż, jaką odbywał również wcześniej z Garmadonem i Wu. Niestety miał już ponad 400 lat i pozbawiony wpływu Złotych Broni zmarł w trakcie podróży. Farrel pochował go zgodnie z jego życzeniem, w grobowcu na dnie morza. Młodzieniec nie mógł znaleźć drogi do klasztoru, więc osiadł na wsi. Nie znał swojego prawdziwego nazwiska, przyjął więc nazwisko Arratay. Pewnego dnia znalazł tajemniczy puchar i przyniósł go do domu. Niedługo później ożenił się. Ojciec zostawił mu jedynie tajemniczy niebieski kryształ, mówiąc, aby Farrel położył go na jego grobie. Ten jednak nie zrobił tego i wziął kryształ ze sobą. Żona Farrela postanowiła umieścić kryształ w tajemniczym pucharze, aby lepiej wyglądał. Jednak przy zetknięciu tych dwóch przedmiotów ze sobą nastąpiła eksplozja i na ziemi pojawił się miecz. Farrel wrócił do domu i zobaczył żonę opukującą miecz. Wziął go do ręki, i, chcąc sprawdzić twardość stali, uderzył nim o ścianę. Nastąpiła następna, ogromna eksplozja, w wyniku której cały dom Farrela został zniszczony. Mężczyzna stwierdził, że to zbyt niebezpieczna broń. Używając całej swej mocy, rozdzielił miecz z powrotem na kryształ i puchar. Kryształ odłożył do grobu ojca, a puchar zostawił przy sobie. Niedługo później jego żona urodziła mu dzieci: starszego syna Aralda i młodszą córkę Jenny. Gdy Jenny się wyprowadziła, zmarł. Arald i Jenny odziedziczyli po nim moce żywiołów. Po Jenny moc odziedziczył jej syn, Will, a po Araldzie jego dzieci, Halt, Leander i Yarrow. Rozdział 1 - Dwa Artefakty Alain obudził się. Nie spał może twardym snem, ale wiedział, że sam się nie budzi. Coś musiało się stać, a jego intuicja strażnika wykształcona przez lata pracy, podpowiadała mu, że jest coś nie tak w muzeum. Wstał i zapytał się swojego kolegi, który akurat siedział na warcie przed ekranami: - Hej. Zauważyłeś coś dziwnego? - Chrrr... Co?... - przemówił przez sen drugi strażnik. - Spałeś na warcie! Jak mogłeś! Co jeśli coś się stało?! - wykrzyknął Alain. Nigdy nie lubił, gdy przysyłano mu na wartę świeżo upieczonych strażników, którzy mieli czasem mniej niż 20 lat. Uważał, że muszą przejść lepsze szkolenie niż to, które oferuje muzeum. - Jak to?! Co się stało?! Szybko, do broni! - młodzik zerwał się z miejsca i ruszył po pistolet. - Chwila, spokojnie - uspokoił go. - Przejrzyjmy nagrania z kamer. Usiedli na krzesłach i puścili nagrania z ostatnich dwóch godzin. Gdzieś na samym końcu Alain zauważył dziwną postać, ubraną całkowicie na czarno. Wtapiała się w tło, ale dało radę ją zobaczyć. Ekran ukazujący kawałek pomieszczenia, w którym postać przebywała, nagle straciła sygnał. Ale drugiej nic się nie stało. - Uff... Na szczęście nie zauważył drugiej kamery - powiedział Alain. - No, rzeczywiście - odparł młodzik. Postać wyciągnęła młotek i rozbiła szkło chroniące tajemniczy puchar, przed laty przekazany muzeum przez pewną kobietę. Złodziej wziął go i zabrał ze sobą. - Hmm... Dziwne - stwierdził Alain. - Obok leżała cenna starożytna sztabka złota, która przedstawia przecież tysiąckrotnie większą wartość niż ten stary puchar. Teraz nic nie mogli zrobić, poszli jedynie na obchód i rankiem złożyli raport. Przełożony złożył go z kolei na policję. Strażnicy, jak i sam dyrektor muzeum, nie znali prawdziwej wartości pucharu, policja również. Uznali więc, że nie ma po co niepokoić Ninja. Komendant położył raport gdzieś na półkę i kompletnie o nim zapomniał. Nie wiedział jeszcze, jakie skutki będzie miała jego skleroza... Dwa miesiące później pewna odziana na czarno postać przemierzała Labirynt Hiroshiego. Po ponad dwóch dniach błądzenia w dżungli w końcu dotarła na miejsce. Do skrytki w Labiryncie, gdzie według zapewnień tajemniczego informatora znajdował się Kryształ Krainy. Z buta wjechała w drzwi i dzięki nadzwyczajnej sile te aż odleciały na drugi koniec pomieszczenia. Postać wiedziała, że w pierwszym pomieszczeniu nie ma alarmu, toteż mogła sobie pozwolić na rozwalenie drzwi. Ale przyszła pora na rozważne działanie. Używając palnika, wyciągnęła zamek i lekko otworzyła klapę w podłodze. Znajdowało się tam wyjście awaryjne, niewidoczne dla niepoinformowanych. Drabiny nie było, więc postać wykonała lekki skok, łagodząc upadek przewrotem. Ledwo udało jej się uniknąć lasera. Z pomieszczenia obok wybiegło nagle 8 białych Nindroidów i stanęło z wyciągniętymi karabinami. - Sta-ć! Kim jes-teś? Po-daj swo-ją toż-sa-mość! - Nie! - wykrzyknęła odziana na czarno postać i ruszyła na Nindroidy. Te zaś od razu zaczęły strzelać. Choć walka była nierówna, człowiek w czarnym stroju radził sobie w niej bardzo dobrze. Pierwszy Nindroid padł na ziemię, z wyrwanym kablem. Robot stojący obok niego odleciał na drugi koniec pomieszczenia po szybkim kopnięciu. Reszta androidów postanowiła zrezygnować z ciężkich, wolnych karabinów i przerzucić się na szybkie pistolety. Tym razem człowiek miał kłopoty. Zaczął wykonywać szybkie uniki, ale jeden z pocisków go dosięgnął. Upadł na podłogę. 6 Nindroidów stanęło nad nim. On jednak szybko podhaczył dwójkę najbliższych i wstał. Przebiegł przez drzwi ścigany przez roboty. To były jednak drzwi do windy i dzięki temu zdołał im uciec. Przejechał siedem pięter w dół, aż do skrytki z Kryształem Krainy. Znalazł go. Wziął go ręki, i nagle zmaterializował się jakby obok niego puchar. Połączył te dwa przedmioty i nastąpiła eksplozja, a na ziemi pojawił się miecz. Wtedy do skrytki wpadły Nindroidy. Człowiek jednak wziął miecz i uderzył nim w pierwszego robota. Ten od razu się rozpadł na części przy głośnym wybuchu. Mężczyzna ucieszył się i uderzył w pozostałe androidy. Po chwili na ziemi leżało już pełno części. Odziana na czarno postać wyszła ze skrytki do dżungli. Tam jednak spotkała ją niespodzianka. Stali tam Ninja. - Oddawaj to, co ukradłeś, złodzieju! - wykrzyknął Lloyd. - Ha! Teraz, jak już mi się udało, nikt mnie nie powstrzyma! - odkrzyknął mężczyzna. I rzucił się na Ninja. Lloyd próbował zrobić kulę Energii, lecz nie zdążył. Dostał mocny cios sierpowym w szczękę i padł na ziemię nieprzytomny. Pociski ogniowe Kai'a zostały odbite ostrzem miecza z powrotem do niego. Kai również przewrócił się i stracił przytomność. Mężczyzna z mieczem podhaczył Cole'a, a ten próbował uskoczyć, czego skutkiem był tylko jeszcze boleśniejszy upadek. Czarna postać próbowała ciąć mieczem Nyę, ale Jay ją odciągnął i strzelił błyskawicami. Niestety jego pocisk nie trafił w cel. Zane wpadł na pomysł, aby zamrozić mężczyznę i zablokować mu ruchy. Jednak tak jak Jay, nie trafił. Postać pchnęła mieczem Jay'a, który połowicznie zablokował cios nunchako, jednak siła uderzenia była tak mocna, że zatoczył się i wpadł do rowu. Zane podskoczył, a w tej samej chwili Nya oblała mężczyznę wodą. Jednak ten nie dał się zaskoczyć. Nie przejął się wodą, i uderzył Zane'a mieczem. Cudem trafił tylko w ramię, i Zane'owi niewiele się stało. Jedynie ramię wybuchło, nie całe ciało. Nya od tyłu użyła miecza i wytrąciła mężczyźnie broń z ręki. - To nie należy do ciebie! - krzyknęła. - Ale to sobie wezmę - powiedział mężczyzna. I w tej chwili padł na ziemię. To był Cole, który złapał go za nogę. Ninja oddali mężczyznę na policję. Okazało się, że był już im znany jako Leon Riot, drobny złodziejaszek. Tymczasem miecz... - Nie wiem co to za broń, i do czego służy, lecz niewątpliwie jest potężna - stwierdził Zane. - Przetestujmy to! - krzyknął Jay i uderzył mieczem w drzewo. Roślina eksplodowała z wielkim hukiem. Ninja aż odlecieli. - Zdecydowanie nie możemy tego używać! Szybko, zawiń to w coś! - wrzasnął Lloyd. Tak więc Jay zawinął to w koc podróżny, który akurat miał pod ręką. Ninja stwierdzili, że kryjówka w Labiryncie Hiroshiego nie jest dość bezpieczna. Stworzyli więc nową skrytkę - na Morzu Piasku. Rozdział 2 - Ostatni Duch Stał spokojnie. Nawet się nie ruszał. I tak od godziny. - Zrobisz ty coś wreszcie? - zapytał się Gerald. - Medytuję - odparł Hemmet. "Świetnie - myślał Gerald - mnóstwo roboty, a ten medytuje." - Słyszałem to. Kiedy medytuję, słyszę cudze myśli. Może więc się pilnuj - powiedział Hemmet. Gerald już miał coś odpowiedzieć, ale Hemmet otworzył oczy i przeskoczył na drugi koniec pokoju. - Miałem wizję - rzekł. - Dziś w nocy, w muzeum Dr. Saundersa, wydarzy się coś. Zakapturzona postać przyjdzie do hali ze złoczyńcami. Podejdzie do posągu Morro i będzie chciała zabrać Miecz Świątyni. Jeśli jej się to uda, cały świat stanie w obliczu zagłady. - Łał. Niezbyt dobrze - stwierdził Gerald. - Mu-si-my go pow-strzy-mać - powiedział prototypowy Nindroid skonstruowany przez Geralda. Rozpoczęli przygotowania. Nie zostało im wiele czasu, gdyż do 2 w nocy, jak powiedział Hemmet, zostało jedynie 6 godzin. Przywódca, czyli Hemmet, wziął do ręki fioletowe Technoostrze. Koło północy ruszyli w kierunku muzeum. Nikt nie wiedział, że zamierzają przyjść, więc musieli zachować ostrożność. Wkradli się do budynku bez większych trudności. Gerald pomyślał, że są tu za słabe zabezpieczenia. Nawet średnio rozgarnięty złodziej byłby w stanie wejść do głównej hali w ciągu 15 minut. A co dopiero prawdziwy złoczyńca. W każdym razie trójka zaczaiła się za posągiem Morro. Czekali. Koło 2 zauważyli ruch po przeciwnej stronie hali, przy wejściu. Cień był coraz bliżej, aż w końcu sięgnął po miecz. Wtedy zza posągu wyskoczyła trójka i otoczyła włamywacza. - Rzuć broń! Ty... - krzyknął Hemmet. - No chyba nie - przerwał złodziej. Gerald zamachnął się mieczem. Włamywacz nawet się nie ruszył, a miecz przeniknął przez niego. Wtedy uderzył Mieczem Świątyni prosto w Geralda, który upadł na ziemię. Nie zdążył się podnieść, gdy złodziej przycisnął go do ziemi. Wtedy na miejsce przybyła policja. Wycelowali pistoletami we wszystkich. - Stać wszyscy! Ręce do góry! - krzyknął jeden z policjantów. Włamywacz się zaśmiał. Powiedział tylko, że mogą sobie strzelać. Tak więc jeden z policjantów strzelił. Trafił prosto w Geralda, który został podniesiony przez złodzieja. - GERALD! NIEEEE! - krzyknął Hemmet. Tymczasem policjanci strzelali dalej. Hemmet wskoczył za skrzynkę i pociągnął za sobą Nindroida. Złodziej ruszył na funkcjonariuszy. Pociski przelatywały przez niego. Uderzył mieczem jednego policjanta, drugiego kopnął. Podskoczył i silnym zamachem unieszkodliwił kolejnego. Potem wspiął się na posąg, wybił okno i powiedział: - Żegnam! Mam nadzieję, że będę miał nadzieję wam jeszcze porządnie dopiec. Hemmet i Nindroid czekali. Nie mogli jednak spokojnie patrzeć, jak ich przyjaciel Gerald umiera. Wyskoczyli zza skrzynki i nie zważając na policję, podbiegli do Geralda i uklęknęli przy nim. Hemmet miał łzy w oczach. - Ręce do góry! - zakrzyknął jeden z policjantów, celując w Hemmeta. - NIE! - odkrzyknął Hemmet i z wściekłością rzucił się na tego funkcjonariusza, który postrzelił Geralda. Przewrócił go na ziemię i odwrócił się w stronę reszty. Policjanci zobaczyli błysk w jego oczach. Najmłodszy z nich, ledwo rok po szkole policyjnej, przestraszył się nie na żarty. Niestety wściekłość Hemmeta uśpiła jego czujność. Powalony policjant wstał i złapał go za rękę, zakładając mu kajdanki. Reszta złapała też Nindroida. Zawlekli ich prosto do więzienia. Gerald zginął. Rozdział 3 - Uwięzieni Ninja mieli się dobrze. Fani ich już tak nie zadręczali i mieli spokój. Czasem zdarzyło się jakieś drobne przestępstwo, ale szybko załatwiali sprawę i dalej mieli spokój. Koniec. Tym mniej więcej kończy się nasza powieść o Ninja - powiedziała nauczycielka. - Ale ja mam nadzieję, że to tylko wprowadzenie do tematu? Że teraz będziemy uczyć się o Ninja? - zapytał się jeden z uczniów. - Tak! Tak! - zakrzyknęła chórem cała klasa. - Widzę, że się cieszycie. To dobrze, bo przez całą trzecią klasę będziemy uczyć się właśnie o Ninja. Dzięki nim nasz świat nadal istnieje, więc jest to bardzo dobry temat - stwierdziła nauczycielka. - Tak więc, pierwszym tematem z rozdziału o Ninja będzie "U samego początku". Zaczęła się lekcja na dobre. Uczniom temat się podobał, co jest bardzo trudne do uzyskania. Tymczasem przed szkołą ktoś jednak przebywał. I nie był to uczeń, ani nawet pracownik. Nie był to nawet człowiek. Był to bowiem duch. Ostatni duch. Wzbił się w powietrze i sprawdził, w której klasie uczą się historii Ninjago. Zdobył tą informację i wybił szybę. Jedna z dziewczyn pisnęła ze strachu. - Witajcie, uczniowie. Uczycie się właśnie o Ninja, czyż nie? - powiedział duch. Klasa milczała. Wszyscy byli sparaliżowani strachem. A jednak nie. Nie wszyscy. Pewna dziewczyna, która podczas gdy duch wybijał szybę, była na nogach, bo szła do śmietnika, ukryła się za szafką. - Ha. Jednak. Skoro wasi Ninja są tak potężni, czemu nie przybędą wam na ratunek? - spytał duch. Teraz klasę ogarnęło prawdziwe przerażenie. Wcześniej nie wiedzieli, co duch zamierza zrobić. Teraz już wiedzieli. Chciał im zrobić krzywdę. Uniósł miecz. W tym czasie pewna dziewczyna gorączkowo myślała. I przypomniała sobie. Duchy niszczy woda! Wzięła szybko plastikowy kubek, otworzyła cichaczem akwarium i napełniła kubek. Gdy duch uniósł miecz, wstała i krzyknęła, że niech ma swoją ulubioną rzecz i rzuciła kubkiem z wodą. Duch ledwo uskoczył. Podleciał do dziewczyny i uniósł ją góry tak, że wisiała w powietrzu. - Co teraz, pędraku? CO TERAZ? MÓW! - wydarł się duch. Dziewczyna nie mogła wytrzymać. Wydawało jej się, że zaraz zemdleje. Duch trzymał miecz przy jej gardle. Wtedy jednak zdarzyło się coś nieoczekiwanego. Do klasy wparowali Ninja. Piątka, bez Nyi. Kai od razu strzelił w napastnika ogniem, jednak nic mu to nie dało. W klasie nie było ziemi, Cole nie miał więc co zrobić. Lloyd dzięki kuli Energii uwolnił dziewczynę, a Jay szybko wyprowadził uczniów z klasy. Kai skoczył i znalazł się przy duchu. Próbował go uderzyć, ale tylko walnął w powietrze i upadł. - C-co? - zapytał, nieco skonfundowany. Duch pierwszy raz ściągnął kaptur. Zaśmiał się. - To duch! - krzyknął Jay. - Według moich informacji nie ma już duchów na tym świecie - powiedział Zane. "Właściwie to jeszcze jeden jest - ale to nie on", pomyślał Cole. - Twoje informacje nie są prawdziwe. He, he - stwierdził duch i wyciągnął inny miecz, z siekierkami po bokach. Uderzył nim Zane'a, który zamienił się w kulę i wleciał do miecza. "Ale - to niemożliwe! Przecież to Miecz Dusz! Taki miał tylko Nadakhan, a przecież oprócz mnie i Nyi nikt nie wie, że Nadakhan próbował podbić ten świat" - pomyślał Jay. Teraz duch uderzył innym mieczem Cole'a. Skoczył z następnym do Jay'a, który jednak uniknął ataku. Lloyd strzelił kulą Energii i wytrącił napastnikowi miecz z ręki. - Najwyraźniej potrzebuje jednego miecza, żeby wciągnąć jednego z nas! Do następnego potrzebuje też następnego miecza! - krzyknął Jay do Lloyda. W tym momencie Kai podniósł się i wyciągnął wodę z akwarium. Próbował oblać nią ducha, ale nie udało mu się. Duch zamachnął się, ale Jay zablokował atak i sam dał się wciągnąć. - Kai! Jedź po Nyę! Tylko ona może tu coś zdziałać! - krzyknął Lloyd do Kai'a. Kai wyskoczył przez okno i wskoczył na motor. Lloyd blokował ducha, jednak przegrywał tą walkę. W końcu padł bez sił na podłogę. - Wielki Zielony Ninja... leży teraz u mych stóp - powiedział duch i wciągnął Lloyda do miecza. Kai jechał tak szybko, jak mógł. W motorze brakowało jednak paliwa. Dał radę jednak dojechać do miejsca, w którym przebywała Nya. Wbiegł do budynku, ale nie zdążył nawet nic powiedzieć dziewczynie, bo duch wyważył drzwi (niepotrzebnie zresztą, skoro mógł po prostu przez nie przeniknąć) i wciągnął Kai'a. Nya strzeliła wodą. Duch padł na ziemię. Wyciągnął ostatni miecz. Skoczył do Nyi, jednak ta odskoczyła i wybiegła na dwór. Strzeliła wodą ponownie. Tym razem duch uniósł się w powietrze. Rzucił mieczem prosto w Nyę i trafił. Ona też została wciągnięta. - Ha, ha, ha. Został mi już ostatni element układanki... Rozdział 4 - Pustynna Skrytka Ninja mieli swoją skrytkę na Morzu Piasku. Duch więc postanowił tam przybyć. Jego celem był oczywiście tajemniczy miecz, odebrany złodziejowi przed kryjówką w Labiryncie Hiroshiego. Jednak Ninja, budując skrytkę, wzorowali się na zabezpieczeniach grobu Pierwszego Mistrza Spinjitzu i dlatego duch potrzebował Miecza Świątyni. Patrząc w ostrze Miecza, wybrał właściwe drzwi, więc na nic Ninja ustalili, że właściwe to będą te na prawo od tych z właściwym symbolem. Jednak Ninja nie tylko skopiowali pułapki Mistrza, ale również dodali swoje własne. Duch nie miał łatwo, gdyż wszedł do pokoju, gdzie było pełno wody. Gdy Cole przestał być duchem, postanowili dodać taką pułapkę, ponieważ nie wiedzieli, ile duchów jeszcze w rzeczywistości jest w Ninjago. Właściwie Clouse zginął, a Yanga może widzieć tylko Cole, więc został tylko ten jeden duch - włamywacz. Skakał z miejsca na miejsce, gdyż nie mógł poderwać się w powietrze. Coś go blokowało, nie wiedział co. Dotarł do kolejnych drzwi, gdzie czekała na niego cała "Terakotowa Armia", czyli pokryci terakotą, wyszkoleni Kamienni Wojownicy. Jeden z nich krzyknął: - Un, toge nujs! I wszyscy zaczęli się ruszać. Mniej więcej dwudziestka Kamiennych Wojowników otoczyła ducha. Ten myślał, że nic mu się nie stanie, dopóki nie zauważył ostrza szabli jednego z wojowników. Było zrobione z Eterycznej Skały! Duch uskoczył w ostatniej chwili i próbował powalić wojowników. Jego ciosy nie robiły jednak wrażenia na wojach. Został przyparty do muru, miecz uniósł się nad jego głowę. Wpadł jednak na pomysł, by opętać jednego z nich. Wszedł w jego głowę, gdzie zobaczył... no właśnie, nic nie zobaczył. Bo tam nic nie było. Nie mógł przejąć kontroli nad ciałem, skoro nie miał jak sterować. Kamienni Wojownicy nie mieli mózgów. Byli zbyt prymitywni, a duch nie znał innych możliwości przejęcia kontroli nad ciałem. Gdyby znał, prawdopodobnie udało by mu się opętać Kamiennego Wojownika. Ale musiał szybko wyjść. Miecz Świątyni nie był dobrą bronią na taką sytuację, więc wyciągnął miecze z duszami Ninja. Użył mocy Ognia i zobaczył, że powaliła ona jednego z wojowników. Dzięki swoim umiejętnościom i mocom Ninja pokonał wszystkich wojowników. Wszedł do komnaty z labiryntem. Dzięki Mieczowi Świątyni szybko zrozumiał, o co chodzi i dotarł do ostatecznego pomieszczenia. A tam leżał... ten miecz... ten jedyny... który zawiera w sobie moce każdej broni w każdym wymiarze... Miecz Armagedonu! *piip* *piip* *piip* Czerwony alarm! Czerwony alarm! - dźwięcznie, powodując pękanie bębenków w uszach, wył alarm. - Co jest, u licha? - zdenerwował się Arald - świeci, hałasuje, a co się stało pokazać nie chce! - To może włączyłbyś ekran? - sarkastycznie powiedziała Sandra. - Ach... no tak. O, i się nawet pokazało! - krzyknął jej mąż. Niestety nie było powodów do radości. Miecz Armagedonu został wykradziony. Na szczęście przestępca jeszcze nie wyszedł ze skrytki. - No tak, wiedziałem, że nie należy tego zostawiać Ninja. Nigdy sobie nie radzą - zezłościł się Arald. - Taka cena pozostania w ukryciu... musisz pewne sprawy zostawić innym. Ale spójrz na to z innej strony, wciąż nikt nie wie o trzecim synu Pierwszego Mistrza Spinjitzu - stwierdziła Sandra - więc teraz mógłbyś się pospieszyć, weź ze sobą twoją siostrę i szybko do pustynnej skrytki, w końcu złoczyńca jeszcze nie wyszedł. "No tak, żona od planowania, ja od robienia" - pomyślał Arald. Gdy razem z siostrą, Jenny, dotarli na miejsce, duch dopiero wychodził. Przywitali go więc słowami prostymi, acz znaczącymi, mianowicie: "Oddaj miecz!". Jednakże złoczyńca nie miał takiego zamiaru i stało się to, co się stać musiało, czyli rozpętała się walka. Duch mieczem prawie uderzył Aralda, ale ten zablokował cios kataną, która rozpadła się na kawałki przy kontakcie. Jenny uniosła się do góry za pomocą Grawitacji, jednej z kilku mocy, które odblokowała, po czym spadła prosto na głowę ducha. Ale tylko przeniknęła przez niego i uderzyła się o ziemię. Duch z kolei postanowił użyć mocy Miecza Dusz i uwięził ją. Arald spróbował strzelać do przeciwnika ogniem, lodem, wodą i ziemią, ale niewiele to dało. Duchowi większość żywiołów nic nie robiła, a przed wodą po prostu uskoczył. Używając Miecza Armagedonu jako Ostrza Żywiołu Wiatru, złoczyńca przewrócił Aralda, a następnie używając ostrza jako Miecza Dusz uwięził go. Rozdział 5 - Pokłon Ale przed Pustynną Skrytkę przybył jeszcze ktoś. A raczej przybyli. Halt i Leander, wraz ze swoją siostrą Yarrow i kuzynem Willem. Jednak niewiele udało im się zdziałać. Niedoświadczony Leander został zaraz uwięziony w mieczu. Yarrow skoczyła, by uniknąć jednego ciosu, ale duch uderzył po raz drugi. Halt i Will lubili walczyć razem. Will wyciągnął swój miecz, Halt swój łuk i ruszyli na złoczyńcę. Duch jednak nie musiał bać się strzał Halta, więc zajął się jedynie Willem, który zauważył, że przeciwnik jest przecież duchem. Polał swój miecz wodą, a jego kuzyn zrobił to samo ze strzałami. Teraz duch zaczął mieć małe problemy. Ale używając Miecza Armagedonu zniszczył miecz Willa, a wystrzelając ognisty pocisk spalił łuk Halta. Will miał drugi miecz, więc go wyciągnął. Duch zdążył już podlecieć do Halta, a ten do obrony miał tylko dwa noże. Został wciągnięty do Miecza. Od tyłu podbiegł Will, który zdążył zablokować potężny cios mieczem, który rozpadł się na kawałki, a on sam wprost... odleciał. Will leciał przez chwilę, aż nagle poczuł coś ostrego i usłyszał dźwięk rozbijanej szyby. Upadł prostu na podłogę jakiegoś mieszkańca. Ale zobaczył jakiego. To był dom Audrey, nieznanej jeszcze archeolożki o brązowych włosach. Spojrzał na nią i... zakochał się w niej od razu. Jednak ona nie podchodziła do niego od takiej strony. Była raczej zła, że rozwalił jej szybę. Will chciał coś szybko powiedzieć, ale odebrało mu mowę i wyszło mu mniej więcej: - Eee... - Aha, a teraz może byłbyś skłonny powiedzieć, co robisz w moim domu? - zapytała się Audrey. - No... ja... tak... wpadłem... eee... - Will dalej ledwo mógł mówić. - Wpadłeś do mojego domu, tak? Uwierz, zauważyłam - odparła Audrey. "Mówże coś, kretynie, szybciej" - myślał Will. - Walka była... na pustyni... - powiedział. - A jaki to ma związek z tobą w moim domu? - dziewczyna rzuciła kolejnym sarkastycznym pytaniem. Nie zdążył odpowiedzieć. Za oknem coś się działo. Szedł jakiś koleś z mieczem w ręce, a wokół niego zbieranina ludności oddająca mu pokłon. - Tak, kłaniajcie mi się, bo jeśli nie, to zniszczę wasz świat! - rozkazywał koleś z mieczem. - Co się dzieje? - zapytała Audrey. - To jest ten gość, z którym była walka na pustyni - Will nareszcie normalnie się odezwał - ma Miecz, który kiedyś stworzył mój dziadek. Wiedziałem, że jest bardzo potężny, ale że potrafi zniszczyć cały wymiar, to tego już nie wiedziałem. Muszę tam iść i go pokonać. - Skoro wcześniej go nie pokonałeś, czemu miałbyś zrobić to teraz? Lepiej uważaj - powiedziała Audrey. "Boi się o mnie" - myślał Will. Jego serce podskoczyło. Wyskoczył przez okno i wylądował na kiepskiej jakości kostce brukowej. Podszedł do tłumu i powiedział: - Dlaczego mamy składać ci pokłon? - Milcz! Masz się mnie słuchać, albo zniszczę wasz świat! - powiedział duch. - Na grubo, widzę - z uśmieszkiem odparł Will. - Ach, to ty, tam z przed pustynnej skrytki. Jesteś słaby, tak jak reszta - stwierdził duch - mieszkańcy, na niego! "Musiał przejąć kontrolę nad ich umysłami" - pomyślał Will. Został otoczony przez zwykłych mieszkańców, większość nawet nie miała broni. Ale nie chciał robić im krzywdy. Odpychał ich Wiatrem i podpalał buty, zalewał Wodą i więził w pnączach, ale było ich zbyt dużo. Rzucili się na niego, jednak nagle jeden z nich upadł na ziemię. Uderzyła go Audrey. Will wstał i używając Przemian zmienił się w jednego z mieszkańców. Podszedł do ducha i zabrał mu Miecz, uwalniając Halta. Ale nie zdążył nikogo więcej, ponieważ duch odebrał mu Miecz z powrotem i rozkazał mieszkańcom złapać Audrey. Will i Halt ruszyli na mieszkańców, by uwolnić Audrey, ale nie udało im się to. Musieli uciekać. Rozdział 6 - Wezwanie Halt i Will uciekli z miasta. Schronili się w lesie. Tymczasem duch nie próżnował. Użył Miecza Armagedonu jako Ostrza Yin, by wskrzesić inne duchy, jednak tym razem nie potrzebował do tego specjalnej pełni, a jego nowi podwładni mogli zostać w Ninjago na zawsze. Wezwał ich szóstkę i rozdał im Miecze, w których uwięził Ninja. Sam mógł korzystać ze wszystkich mocy żywiołów, ponieważ posiadał Miecz Armagedonu. Nie przejął jednak kontroli nad umysłem Audrey, a zrobił z niej swoją niewolnicę. Musiała usługiwać mu jako tancerka i kelnerka. Swoją siedzibę wyznaczył na pałac władcy Ninjago, cesarza Korela II Tchórzliwego. Jednak najpierw musiał go podbić. Nie sprawiło mu to wielkich trudności, ponieważ władca sam oddał władzę oraz pałac i uciekł na północne krańce Ninjago (dlatego potomni nadali mu przydomek Tchórzliwy). Tymczasem Will i Halt znaleźli opuszczoną chatkę myśliwego. Gdy weszli, okazało się, że była tak zapuszczona, że wymagałaby wielu dni sprzątania i gruntownego remontu. Więc zabrali się za to. Jednocześnie myśleli nad planem pokonania ducha i uwolnienia Audrey. Wymyślili jedynie, że potrzebują strojów i broni z Eterycznej Skały. Dzięki rękawicom z tego materiału mogliby uderzyć ducha. Jednak musieli wpierw zdobyć materiał, a byli poszukiwani w całym kraju listem gończym wystawionym przez nowego cesarza-ducha, Ruoana I Przeklętego. Ukrywać się w lesie potrafili, szukać Eterycznej Skały po mieście pełnym gorliwych poddanych złego władcy już nie bardzo. Jednak było to ich zadanie, a wiedzieli, że oni zostali ostatni. Byli oczywiście jeszcze ludzie, których umysły nie zostały przejęte, ale było ich niewiele i niewiele wiedzieli o walce. - No przecież - powiedział Halt. - Co? - Will nie wiedział, o co chodzi. - Mistrzowie Żywiołów - odpowiedział jego kuzyn. - Oni? Co z nimi? - Nie zauważyłeś? Kontrola umysłów nie działa na ludzi z mocami żywiołów. - I? - No, musimy ich wezwać. - Więc pytanie: jak? - I w tym tkwi problem: nie wiem. - Szczerze mówiąc, pamiętam pewien zapis Misako w księdze opisującej dzieje Turnieje Żywiołów. Mistrzowie powiedzieli, że Ninja mogą ich wezwać, używając... czegoś tam, nie pamiętam. - Musimy w takim razie udać się do biblioteki Ninjago, tam trzymają takie rzadkie woluminy - zaproponował Halt. Nie było sensu więcej dyskutować. Wyruszyli. Nie mieli po co czekać na noc, ponieważ kontrola umysłów wzmacnia również zmysły, więc i tak zostaliby zauważeni, jakby mieli zostać. A w ten sposób oni sami będą więcej widzieć. Gdy weszli do miasta, zobaczyli mnóstwo skontrolowanych ludzi, którzy krążyli po ulicach, pracując na swojego władcę. Przekradali się od budynku do budynku. W końcu zauważali bibliotekę, samemu pozostając niezauważonym. Ale wejście było odsłonięte. Musieli się pospieszyć, więc użyli mocy Szybkości, by przebiec odległość jak najszybciej. Znaleźli się w budynku, w którym nikogo nie było. A to oczywiście działało na ich korzyść. Znaleźli odpowiedni wolumin i przeczytali: "Róg Wezwania - instrument stworzony przez jednego z najznakomitszych rzemieślników Metalonii, służący do wzywania wszystkich Mistrzów Żywiołów w czasie zagrożenia. Ukryty w zagłębiach Gór Muyaka, by nikt nie użył go dla żartów". - Góry Muyaka, hmm... to dość daleko, jeśli dobrze pamiętam - powiedział Will. - Dobrze pamiętasz - odpowiedział Halt - ale musimy się tam dostać. Mimo wszystko podróż do Gór Muyaka nie była taka uciążliwa, a przynajmniej nie na tyle, by ją tu opisywać. Gdy dotarli, znaleźli dość zakrytą bujną roślinnością drewnianą klapę. Weszli do środka. Było ciemno, więc użyli mocy Światła. Doszli do do pomieszczenia wykutego w skale, bardzo zdobionego, z dwóch stron nawet wylatywała woda, a z malutkich otworów w pokryciu sączyło się delikatne słoneczne światło. - Nie wierzę, że Ninja to zrobili - powiedział Will. - No, faktycznie, prędzej jacyś robole na umowach śmieciowych... - stwierdził Halt. Will nie do końca rozumiał. Może dlatego, że tematy takie jak gospodarka czy polityka nigdy go nie interesowały. Halta natomiast bardzo. W każdym razie zobaczyli róg. Halt wziął go do rąk i wyszli na świeże powietrze. Stanęli na najwyższym szczycie Gór Muyaka. Halt uniósł róg... i zadął. Rozdział 7 - Zwiadowca i Rycerz Przez całą krainę Ninjago przeszła fala dźwiękowa, niesłyszalna co prawda dla ludzi, którzy nie posiadają mocy, lecz dla tych, którzy takową posiadają, już tak. I tak usłyszeli ją Mistrzowie Żywiołów: Karlof, Ash, Bolobo, Shade, Pale Man, Chamille, Gravis, Griffin Turner, Jacob Pevsner, Shade, Tox, Neuro, Lar i jeszcze dziesięć osób, jedną z nich był dr Saunders, kurator Muzeum Historii Ninjago. Drugą był Sensei Wu. Wszyscy, bez dr. Saundersa i Wu oraz trzech niewymienionych osób, przybyli na Polanę Obozowiska w Lesie Spokoju, nazwaną tak na cześć tego, że dawno temu Ninja podczas konfliktu ze Szkieletami tam obozowali. - Kto nas wezwał? - zapytał się Shade. Kiedy Mistrzowie przyszli, na polanie nikogo nie było. - My - powiedział Halt, wyłaniając się razem z Willem zza krzaka. - A kimże jesteście, nie kojarzę was, a znam wszystkich Mistrzów Żywiołów. Przecież tylko Mistrz Żywiołu może użyć Rogu Wezwania - z wyższością w głosie, wysuwając się na przód grupy, stwierdził Ash. - Chcesz wiedzieć, kim jesteśmy, tak? - Halt mu odpowiedział - no, Willu, może im pokażemy? - Pewnie. Wskoczyli na kamień i zaczęli jednocześnie, z całkowitym zschronizowaniem: strzelili kulami ognia, wznieśli się góry mocą Grawitacji, kopniakiem wytworzyli podmuch wiatru, spadając zniknęli, po czym pojawili w formie cienia za plecami Mistrzów Żywiołów. Następnie zamieniając się w dym powrócili na kamień, którego nagle zaczęły oplatać pnącza, a po polaniu strumieniem wody zniknęły. Zamienili się nawzajem wyglądem, po czym zaczęli obiegać grupę Mistrzów dookoła z niesamowitą szybkością, tworząc przy tym fale dźwiękowe. Zatrzymali się i zamienili w Metal, po czym powiedzieli, o czym myśli każdy z Mistrzów. Wskakując na kamień utworzyli chmurę trucizny, a następnie skłonili się. - Teraz już wiecie? - zapytał się Will. - Nie. Jestem skołowany - powiedział Jacob. - Dobrze... Chyba więc trzeba wam opowiedzieć historię od samego początku... I opowiedzieli o Farrelu, trzecim synie Pierwszego Mistrza Spinjitzu, o Mieczu Armagedonu, o duchu i o obecnej sytuacji, w jakiej się znajdują. - Więc musimy coś z tym zrobić! - zgodnie zakrzyknęli Mistrzowie Żywiołów. Po szybkim ustaleniu bitwę zaplanowali na dwa dni później. Jednak Halt i Will wyruszyli do pałacu Ruoana I Przeklętego, by uwolnić Audrey. Duch rozkazał zbudować dodatkowe mury i postawić większą ilość strażników, więc zadanie nie było łatwe. Ale Halt i Will nie byli pierwszymi lepszymi wieśniakami. Byli jednymi z tych wyjątkowych - tych, którzy otrzymali dar mocy żywiołów. Użyli więc mocy Światła, by przemknąć niezauważenie do murów. Ale pojawił się nowy problem - jak wejść na górę? Ich moce miały bowiem pewne ograniczenie. Nie mogli używać więcej niż jednej mocy naraz, więc żeby podlecieć mocą Grawitacji, musieliby stać się widzialni, a to nie zadziałałoby na ich korzyść. Na szczęście Halt nosił ze sobą linę. Przyzwyczaił się do tego po przejściu zwiadowczego szkolenia u Mistrza Carricka Weintleya, ostatniego ze zwiadowców na kontynencie zwanym Ninjago. Wspięli się na mury i zeskoczyli po drugiej stronie. Przedarli się do głównych drzwi, jednak wchodzenie tymi drzwiami nie byłoby zbyt dobrym pomysłem, poszukali więc jakichś pobocznych. I znaleźli. Otworzyli je po cichu, ciągle będąc niewidzialnymi. Przeszli pięć kroków i Halt na coś nastąpił. Podłoga zaczęła się zapadać, a bohaterowie musieli biec bardzo szybko. Na dodatek wył ogłuszający alarm. Wpadli do jakiegoś pokoju, gdzie się zatrzymali. Posadzka sprawiała wrażenie solidnej. W pokoju było troje drzwi, z których nagle wypadli dobrze uzbrojeni żołnierze, którzy otoczyli Halta i Willa. Ten drugi od razu skoczył z mieczem, powalając dwóch przeciwników. Halt musiał uczynić podobnie, wyjął więc swoje sztylety i zaatakował wojownika. Zablokował jego cios mieczem, przekręcił sztylety na drugą stronę i broń wyleciała przeciwnikowi z ręki. Później wystarczyło już tylko kopnięciem go dobić. Will tymczasem siekł na wszystkie strony, pokonując sześciu przeciwników naraz. Ale jeden z nich nie był zwykłym mieszkańcem, nad którym przejęto kontrolę, ale wojownikiem, nad którym przejęto kontrolę. Skrzyżowali miecze i siłowali się przez chwilę. Wojownik próbował wolną ręką uderzyć Willa, który odskoczył, jednocześnie wykonując efektowne salto. Zamachnął się mieczem, ale jego cios został zablokowany z łatwością. Przeciwnik podhaczył go i przewrócił. W porę zauważył to Halt, który celnym rzutem sztyletem uratował Willa, jednak sam został tylko z jednym ostrzem. Postanowił się trochę wzmocnić. Zmienił się metal. Z drzwi wyskoczyło dodatkowych dwudziestu wojowników, ale nie było to wyzwaniem dla bohaterów, którzy zaczęli używać swych mocy. Przedarli się do sali tronowej, gdzie zobaczyli trzydziestkę strażników, ale nie to było najważniejsze. Na tronie siedział duch Ruoan, a obok niego tańczyła Audrey! Duch nie był zaskoczony ich przybyciem, bo widział nagrania z kamer na żywo. Bohaterowie ruszyli na strażników, a używając przede wszystkim mocy Ognia, Błyskawic, Metalu, Dymu i Lodu szybko się z nimi uporali. Duch wyciągnął Miecz Armagedonu. Audrey patrzyła na wszystko z nieco zalęknionymi oczami. Halt skoczył do ducha, zamienił się w Metal i uniknął pierwszego ciosu. Tymczasem Will podbiegł do Audrey, złapał ją za rękę i zaczął razem z nią uciekać. Wszystko było zaplanowane, tylko nie to, gdzie uciekać. Will biegł w przypadkowe korytarze, byle dalej od ducha, cały czas trzymając Audrey za rękę. Halt nie miał łatwej walki. Razem z Willem nie mieli szans z duchem, a co dopiero samemu. Na szczęście musiał unikać ciosów i właściwie nic więcej, bo chodziło tylko o odciągnięcie uwagi Ruoana od uciekającego Willa wraz z Audrey. Ale duchowi znudziła się walka z Haltem. Odepchnął go mocą Wiatru i użył Miecza Armagedonu jako kryształu odbierającego moce - Halt stracił całą swoją moc. Ale zdołał uciec. Mając przy sobie swoją linę, przeskoczył nad przepaścią utworzoną przez wcześniejsze zapadanie się podłogi, po czym unikając strzał łuczników i bełtów kuszników na wieżach przeszedł ponad murem i zniknął w lesie. Ale został w okolicy, by wypatrywać Willa i Audrey. Will biegł, mając nadzieję, że uda mu się wydostać z pałacu i że Halt radzi sobie dobrze. Udało mu się. Wyszedł razem z Audrey, a słońce świeciło im w oczy. Spojrzeli na siebie. Will zobaczył coś w oczach Audrey. Dziewczyna przytuliła go. Ale nie trwało to długo. Duch nie szukał Halta, ponieważ jemu już odebrał moc. Szukał Willa. Przeniknął przez ścianę i przyparł Willa do ściany. Odebrał mu moce. Zawołał strażników, którzy związali Audrey i Willa. Chłopaka prowadzili do celi, a dziewczynę do sali tronowej, gdzie miała dalej usługiwać Ruoanowi. Nie zdążyli doprowadzić Willa do lochów. Uwolnił się z nieumiejętnie powiązanych sznurów i zaczął uciekać. Tym razem nie zatrzymał się po wyjściu na powietrze. Od razu przebiegł przez mur i również wszedł do lasu. Tam zobaczył go Halt. - Gdzie Audrey? - zapytał się. Willowi łzy napłynęły do oczu. - Ja... próbowałem... Rozdział 8 - Bitewny Zamęt Dwa dni później: - Dobrze! Słuchajcie, naszym zadaniem jest powstrzymać ducha! Nie możemy pozwolić, by nami rządził! - powiedział Halt do Mistrzów Żywiołów. - Bitwa zacznie się za chwilę. Wiemy, że naszym atutem jest efekt zaskoczenia, musimy jak najszybciej zaatakować i przejąć pałac - ta kwestia należała do Willa. - Więc dobrze! Jazda! - Mistrzowie wyrażali swoje poparcie. Ruszyli więc do pałacu - tym razem licznie. Zanim doszli, znaleźli kilkudziesięciu ludzi, których umysły nie zostały skontrolowane przez Ruoana i zwerbowali ich. Co prawda nie mieli oni prawie żadnego doświadczenia w walce, ale kontrolowani przez ducha wieśniacy również. Stanęli przed murami i ustawili się w szyku. Kilku ludzi miało miecze, większość pistolety, a nieliczni posiadali nawet karabiny. Strażnicy na wieżach pałacu zaalarmowali resztę. Halt, używając swojego łuku, zestrzelił dwóch. Umiejętności, których nauczył go Carrick, bardzo mu się przydały. Zwykli mieszkańcy zaczęli strzelać. Ale strażnicy na wieżach mieli lepsze pozycje, a ponadto każdy z nich miał karabin snajperski. Pięciu mieszkańców zginęło od strzałów. - Schowajcie się za kamieniami! - krzyknął Halt, zestrzeliwując kolejnego strażnika. Nie wszyscy jednak zdążyli. Następnych trzech mieszkańców zginęło. Brama pałacu otworzyła się i wybiegło z niej co najmniej pięćdziesięciu wieśniaków uzbrojonych w najgorszej jakości miecze, włócznie i halabardy. Mieszkańcy zaczęli z nimi walczyć i wygrywali. Ponad piętnastu wieśniaków padło, ale mieszkańcy również ponieśli straty. Kolejnych czterech już nie wstało z ziemi. Mistrzowie Żywiołów zajęli się z kolei strażnikami na wieżach. Gravis podsadził Chamille na mury, gdzie przyjęła postać jednego ze strażników i zaczęła ich po cichu ogłuszać. Ash i Shade nie mieli problemów z dotarciem na górę. Halt zestrzeliwał strażników z góry, a Karlof próbował zniszczyć mury. Will tymczasem walczył wraz z mieszkańcami. Siekał mieczem, pokonując wieśniaków. Problem zaczął się, gdy natrafił prawdopodobnie na wieśniaka, który wiedział co nieco o walce i miał topór. Will zablokował atak z góry, ale poczuł, że prawie nie ma ręki. Ciął bokiem, ale nie trafił. Kolejny atak toporem. Will musiał odskoczyć, nie dałby rady zablokować kolejnego ataku. Wojownik z toporem próbował podciąć Willowi nogi. Na szczęście bohatera nie udało mu się to, ale Will i tak się przewrócił. Przeciwnik podszedł do niego. - Nie... nie przegrałem z wieśniakiem... - powiedział Will. Przeciwnik spojrzał na niego swoimi czerwonymi oczami. Mignęło w nich coś. Wtedy odezwał się. - Nie walczyłeś z wieśniakiem, Willu. Nie pamiętasz mnie. Ale to już nieważne. Odpłacę ci się za ten pociąg... - Ale... Nie! Nie może być! Nie jesteś Rostem! - Co? Nie. Nie Rostem jestem. On zginął. Ale był jeszcze trzeci z nas, czyż nie? - Och. David. - Tak... Ale to i tak są ostatnie słowa, jakie usłyszysz... Giń! I uderzył toporem w ziemię. Ale Willa już tam nie było. - Nie, David. Wiem, że zawsze mnie nienawidziłeś. To jednak nie powód, by wspierać kogoś, kto chce przejąć świat! Przełam kontrolę! - Nie jestem pod kontrolą. Walczę z własnej woli. By stworzyć nowy, lepszy świat... bez mocy Żywiołów. - Co? - Nie znasz planu Ruoana. W takim razie przed śmiercią możesz go usłyszeć. Ruoan planuje zniszczyć moce Żywiołów. Myślisz, że dlaczego czekał w pałacu, zamiast atakować? Bo czekał na was. Wiedział, że przybędziecie wraz z Mistrzami Żywiołów. A teraz spójrz. Mistrzowie Żywiołów leżeli na ziemi, ciężko dysząc. Mieszkańcy leżeli kompletnie bez ruchu. Halta nie było widać. Wieśniacy kontrolowani przez ducha wiwatowali. - O, nie... - Tak, Willu. Przegraliście. A teraz... Wieśniacy! Brać go! Rozdział 9 - Koniec Energii Will, prowadzony przez wieśniaków, związany, przyglądał się, jak każdy z Mistrzów Żywiołów po kolei traci moce. Niczym jak w Turnieju Żywiołów. Ale tu było gorzej. O wiele gorzej. W końcu zaprowadzili go przed oblicze Ruoana. - Will! - krzyknęła Audrey. - Will! Ha, ha. Teraz sobie możesz krzyczeć, dziewczyno. Został mi jedynie twój kuzyn, Willu. Ale nie ma on już mocy. Nie stanowi zagrożenia - powiedział duch. - To się w ten sposób nie skończy - odpowiedział mu Will. - Ach tak? Ale ty skończysz. Więc... jazda. Will został wciągnięty do miecza. Audrey patrzyła bezradnie, jak chłopak zamienia się w kulkę i wlatuje do środka. Chociaż może nie... bezradnie. Skorzystała z chwili nieuwagi Ruoana i popchnęła go tak, że nadział się na miecz. Ale sama też się nadziała. Oboje wlecieli do miecza. Tymczasem Halt nie zginął, nie wyparował. Nie chciał być tchórzem, ale wiedział, że walcząc samemu przeciw pięćdziesiątce nie dałby rady. Uciekł, by znaleźć pomoc. Nie wiedział, co robić. Wszystkie jego plany zawiodły. Wydawało się, że Ruoan wygrał. Ale Halt był... sobą. Może i będą go nazywać tchórzem, za to, że uciekł z pola bitwy, ale musi uratować świat... Tak... Halt wiedział, co jest najważniejsze. Nie honor i własne zasługi. Lecz świat. I życie. Usiadł na kamieniu. Zaczął myśleć. "Ja... nie wiem, co robić. Moja pierwsza prawdziwa misja jako obrońcy Ninjago i ja już... zawiodłem. Nie wiem, czy w ogóle zasługuję na moc, którą posiadałem." Lecz na kamieniu ktoś usiadł. Długa, biała broda. Wyglądał na starszego. - Kim jesteś? - zapytał się Halt. - Raczej... Kim ty jesteś, Halcie? - Co? - Spójrz na siebie, Halcie. Jesteś w stanie uratować świat. Ale nie tak, jak to robisz. Wymyśl coś nowego. - Co to za bzdurne pseudo-rady?! Wiem, że muszę wymyślić coś nowego! Co za bzdety! Halt machnął ręką. Staruszek zniknął, w akompaniamencie białego dymu. "Co to było?" - pomyślał Halt. Ale nie miał czasu. Staruszek przypomniał mu o czymś ważnego. Został jeszcze ktoś - Sensei Wu. Halt musiał go odnaleźć. Wu od jakiegoś czasu zachowywał się... dziwnie. Nie było go przez kilka dni, a gdy wrócił, zrobił się jeszcze bardziej tajemniczy niż wcześniej. Nie chciał nic powiedzieć Ninja, chociaż wiedzieli, że sprawa ma coś wspólnego z... czasem. Nie wiedzieli jednak, o co dokładnie chodzi. Halt znalazł się w Stiixie, gdzie przebywał Dareth. Miejsce pobytu "brązowego ninja" łatwo było poznać, a mógł on wiedzieć, gdzie jest Sensei Wu. Halt patrzył na wodę, idąc spokojnie w kierunku jednej z filii Państwowej Filharmonii Ninjago, w której odbywał się VI Wielki Konkurs Pieśni Ninjago. Wszedł przez drzwi frontowe: - ŁUUUUUU HUUUUU! NINJAGO! ŁUUUUUUUUUU! - Halta prawie odrzuciła fala dźwiękowa. - Nie słyszę własnych myśli! - powiedział. Koleś na scenie skończył. Nagle zaczęły rozlegać się brawa. - Sztuka schodzi na psy! - zakrzyknął jakiś wściekły słuchacz. - Buuuuuuuu! Ignorant! - został zagłuszony przez tłum. - Nie martw się. Zgadzam się z tobą - powiedział Halt - czy wiesz, gdzie mogę znaleźć niejakiego Daretha? - A, tego co się rozpłakał, jak go wygwizdali? W sumie śpiewał całkiem nieźle. Ale sam widzisz, co się teraz dzieje... - Tak, tak. Ale gdzie on jest? - Prawdopodobnie w schowku na szczotki, tam pobiegł. - Dzięki. "Dziwne." - Halt podszedł do schowka. Otworzył drzwi i rzeczywiście znalazł tam Daretha. - Czego ode mnie chcesz? A idź sobie stąd razem ze wszystkimi! - Dareth zdecydowanie nie był w najlepszym nastroju. "Chyba nie uda mi się go namówić. Muszę być stanowczy." - Gdzie jest Sensei Wu? - Eee... co? - Gdzie jest Sensei Wu? - Chyba... w klasztorze - Dareth był nieco otępiały. Halt nie tracił już więcej czasu. Do klasztoru było daleko, ale znalazł terenówkę. Nieważne, że to kradzież. Policja i tak go ścigała. Wsiadł, za pomocą drutu odpalił silnik i odjechał. Po pięciu godzinach dotarł do klasztoru. Ale Sensei Wu leżał na ziemi. - Co się stało? - Kreacja. Moc została mi odebrana. Ninja nie ma. To koniec. Nie mam już energii, by z nim walczyć. - Że z duchem? - Ruoanem I Przeklętym. Tak, duchem. Jest zbyt potężny. Tym razem dobre rady nie pomogą. - Sensei! Nie mów tak, musisz mi pomóc! - Ale kim ty w ogóle jesteś? - Jestem Halt, syn Aralda, syna Farrela, syna Pierwszego Mistrza Spinjitzu. - Co? Jesteś wnukiem zaginionego brata?! Nie, tego jest za dużo. Przeszłość wraca. - Pomóż mi walczyć z Ruoanem, proszę! Sensei Wu nie był głupcem. Wiedział, o co toczy się gra. Halt opowiedział mu całą historię. Rozdział 10 - Kraina Umarłych Will obudził się. Strasznie chciało mu się spać, ale otworzył oczy. Stał na zielonej platformie, wszędzie latały zielone kryształy, które próbowały go otoczyć. Will odrzucał je, ale coraz bardziej chciało mu się spać. Powoli zamykały mu się powieki. Jeden z kryształów przyczepił się do jego nogi i uniósł do góry. Chwilę później coś upadło na Willa. Miał szczęście, bo inaczej już by zasnął. A to go obudziło. A co... a raczej kto na niego upadł? Audrey i Ruoan, którzy wlecieli do miecza nieco później. Kryształy zaczęły otaczać Audrey, ale Ruoanem jakoś nie wydawały się zainteresowane. Will pomagał Audrey odrzucać jej kryształy, jednocześnie męcząc się ze swoimi. - Teraz jest tego za wiele! Dość! Ja mówię! - krzyknął Ruoan. - Sam wpadłeś we własne sidła, duchu - odparł Will. - Jesteś bardzo denerwujący. Ale jak to mówią: nie bij wroga, a jego bliskich. - A co masz zamiar zrobić w tej sytuacji? - Wiem o tobie więcej, niż myślisz. Wziął Audrey za gardło i podszedł do przepaści. Wszyscy bowiem stali na zielonej platformie, nad którą latało mnóstwo zielonych kryształów. Z kolei pod nią była czerń. Przepaść. - Wiem to. Więc to mam zamiar zrobić. Poddaj się, to nie jej tam nie zrzucę. Will upadł na kolana i zaczął intensywnie myśleć. Audrey jednak nie zamierzała występować najpierw w roli słabeuszki, potem niewolnicy, a teraz jeszcze zakładniczki. Kopnęła ducha w rękę, którą musiał mieć materialną, by ją trzymać. Zabolało go to i puścił ją. Wykonała całkiem efektowne salto w tył i wylądowała na platformie. - Powiedziałem dość! - krzyknął Ruoan i zepchnął Audrey prosto w przepaść. - Audrey! - Willa opanowała furia. Wstał i podbiegł do ducha. Próbował go uderzyć, ale duch był niematerialny. Ruoan zamachnął się na Willa i wtedy chłopak złapał go za materialną rękę i wyrzucił za platformę: - Zobaczymy, jak sam sobie tam poradzisz! Will chciał również skoczyć w przepaść, by uratować Audrey, ale nie zdążył. Z przepaści wysunął się biały promień, który trafił prosto w niego. Halt z Sensei'em tymczasem nie próżnowali. Zbierali jeszcze tam już całkowite ostatki ludzi, którzy zachowali własne myśli. Razem z nimi doszli do wioski niedaleko pałacu. Sensei zaczął mówić: - Tym razem nie możecie sobie pozwolić na niezaplanowany atak. - Jak to "nie możecie". Nie pomożesz nam? - zapytał Halt. - Mam ważne sprawy do załatwienia. Musicie poradzić sobie sami. - Co jest ważniejsze od ratowania świata? - Ratowanie czasu. Sensei uciął rozmowę, przechodząc do planu. Każdy z czterech oddziałów miał zaatakować z innej strony, ponadto miał wyróżnić pięciu biegłych w sztuce strzelania, którzy mieli zestrzeliwać strażników z wież. Oddział, który miał atakować od frontu, był trochę większy, ponieważ znajdowali się tam również operatorzy tarana, którym mieli zamiar wyważyć bramę. Więcej nie było co mówić, a atak miał być przeprowadzony szybko i z zaskoczenia. **** Audrey otworzyła oczy i wstała. Zauważyła, że nie jest już w stroju niewolnicy, jaki dał jej Ruoan, tylko w stroju bardziej przypominającym ubrania ludzi starożytnych (swoją drogą nie wiedziała, co to za strój, bo w Ninjago starożytność była dużo później i nie było tam cywilizacji, które chodziłyby w takich strojach). Nie czuła bólu, ale resztę owszem. - Czy ja... umarłam? - Tak. Ale ja wcale nie - odpowiedział jej Ruoan. Audrey chciała się na niego rzucić, ale... nie mogła. Gdy myślała o zaatakowaniu Ruoana, coś blokowało jej ruchy. Postanowiła więc coś powiedzieć. Ale poruszyła ustami, a z nich nie wydobył się żaden dźwięk. - Co jest? - Jesteśmy w Krainie Umarłych. Tu nie można zrobić nikomu nic złego ani nic złego powiedzieć. Nie znaczy to jednak, że nie można pomyśleć... Ruoan uniósł rękę i zmaterializował się w niej Miecz Armagedonu. **** - Do ataku! - krzyknęło nagle mnóstwo ludzi, wyskakując z krzaków i zza drzew. Strażnicy na wieżach i murach nie do końca wiedzieli, co mają robić. Rozglądali się, patrzyli to na łuk lub karabin, to na drzwi. W końcu połowa z nich wybrała drzwi, usiłując powiadomić resztę wojowników o ataku. Ci, którzy zostali, nie mieli szczęścia. Od razu zostali zestrzeleni przez atakujących. Brama została wyważona, zanim jeszcze reszta strażników zdążyła dowiedzieć się o ataku. Wojownicy atakujący wbiegli przez bramę, a ci, którzy atakowali od innych stron, rzucali liny i wspinali się. Tym razem atak szedł lepiej. O wiele lepiej... Druga część Tak kończy się pierwsza część tej historii. Ale spokojnie, jest jeszcze druga. Zapraszam tutaj! Kategoria:Miecz Armagedonu Kategoria:Vnut Kategoria:Trylogia Uniwersum